


Double Date

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Gruvia & Meredy/Lyon One Shot





	

Sitting in her bedroom Juvia is talking with her friend on a communication lacrima. She’s whispering not wanting to wake up Gray who just came home from another mission.

“Yeah, Gray-sama has been going out on a lot of missions lately. He said he needs to save up some money.”

“Money for what?”

“He won’t tell Juvia.”

“Where is he right now?”

“Sleeping on the couch in the living room.”

“Well, my boyfriend and I will be taking a vacation for the weekend in Kori Village, get there late Thursday night and stay until early Monday morning. We rented a two bedroom house there.  I was a little surprised when he asked if you two would like to join us, like a double date.”

“Juvia thinks that’s a great idea! If she can convince Gray-sama to go.  We haven’t had a vacation in a while.”

“Well why don’t you talk to him about it and get back to me. The train to Kori will pass through Magnolia on Thursday at 8 pm, you could join us at that point.  That’s two days away so let me know soon.”

“Okay, Juvia will talk to him tonight.”

 

After getting off the call, Meredy turns to Lyon. “Does she suspect anything”

“No, she just thinks we are inviting them on a little vacation with us.” 

“Man, Gray is going to owe me big for our help!”

 

_Flash back a month prior_

_“Lyon I want your help with something.”_

_“Oh and what’s that?”_

_“I’m going to propose to Juvia. But I want to surprise her.”_

_“Well finally, it took you long enough.”_

_“My idea is to take her on a vacation, but I think if I bring it up she might get suspicious so that’s where you and Meredy come in.”_

_“What do we gotta do?”_

_“Meredy will call Juvia and get her to ask me go on a vacation with you guys, like a couples outing.”_

_“I’ll play dumb but agree to it. Friday we’ll just focus on having fun so she thinks everything is normal, Saturday Meredy will keep her busy all day while you help me get the surprise set up for that evening.”_

_“Fine, but you are gonna owe me big time!”_

_“Yeah sure, I’ll help you when it’s your turn to pop the question!” Causing Lyon to blush._

 

Later that day, Gray finally wakes up to the smell of something delicious; sizzling vegetables and meat, something a little spicy it seems. Juvia is in the kitchen making dinner; walking in he smiles at what he sees.  Standing in front of the stove she’s humming to herself as she stirs something in a pan.  Wearing a cute little blue dress with a slit down the left side, the skirt comes down to mid-thigh tapering in at the waist and dark blue knee high boots; he loves it when she shows off her thighs.  And she’s changed her hair again too, now a Hime (Princess) cut but curled inward at the ends. 

He leans against the wall and just admires his girlfriend. _‘Why’d it take me so long to tell her how I felt? Yet she waited for me all that time…  I’m such a lucky man!’_

Turning to put the food on a platter, Juvia is startled to see Gray just watching her. “Gray-sama, Juvia didn’t hear you come in, um, how long have you been standing there?” she asks, quickly putting the pan back down.

Walking up to her with a smile on his face, he puts his arms around her waist. “Oh, I’ve been here for a few minutes just watching my beautiful girl.” 

Blushing, Juvia stammers, “Gray-sama, are you hungry, I made dinner.”

“I can see that. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too; it’s lonely without you here.”

“I know babe, and I’m sorry for being away so much, but I finally have what I was trying to get.”

“Wh-what is that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He smiles, “come sit down at the table, I’ll grab the plates; you’ve been working hard enough on dinner.”

 

After dinner, sitting on the couch, Juvia asks Gray what she’s been waiting to ask since he got home. 

“Gray-sama, I was talking to my friend today and she’s invited us to go on vacation with her and her boyfriend for a week, we’d meet them on Thursday at the train station.”

“Vacation, where?”

“Kori Village, they rented a two bedroom house. I really want to go Gray-sama, we haven’t gone on a vacation in a while.  Please!”  She gives him the cutesy eyes.

“How can I say no that.” He smiles. “Alright, we’ll go.” _‘She has no clue that I’ve planned this whole thing with their help’_ he grins.

“Yay, Juvia is so happy!” She hugs him and kisses him on the lips.

“By the way, who is the friend?”

“Oh you know them, don’t worry.”

 

Thursday evening, Gray and Juvia stand on the platform as the train slows to a stop. Boarding she sees someone waving. 

“Hi Meredy!!” Juvia waves running up to her and hugs her.

“Hi Juvia!!” Meredy hugs her back, “I’m so glad you can join us!”

“Lyon” 

Snickering, “So Gray! I see Juvia was able to drag you out of your igloo.”

“Lyon you promised!” Meredy scolds him

“Sorry babe, couldn’t help myself.” _“Just roll with it.”_ Lyon whispers to Gray.  Throwing an arm around Gray’s shoulders, “Come on, looks like we’ll be stuck with each other for a week so we need to play nice.  Our seats are over here.”

“I can’t wait..” Gray responds dryly.

 

Two hours later they arrive at the train station in Kori Village.  The house Lyon has rented was still 3 miles away from the village center so they rent a carriage to take them there.  

Pulling up to the home Gray is a little surprised to see a quaint little two story cottage, _‘this isn’t Lyon’s style at all! Must have been Meredy’s doing.’_   

As if reading his mind Lyon turns to Gray, “I found it on a mission a few weeks back. It was a perfect get away house.  It looks common from the outside but just wait till you see inside!”

“Ehh, this is beautiful!” the two girls exclaim as they walk in the front door.

“Let me show you around!” Lyon offers as he takes Meredy’s hand. “The top floor has two bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The bottom floor has a kitchen, dining room, living room, and out back…” he takes them to the back of the house, coming to sliding glass back door he opens it.  “a private hot spring!” 

Gray- “Not bad Slits, this place is pretty cool.”

Lyon- “And that’s coming from the master of romance?!”

Gray- “Tch” he crosses his arms

Lyon- “Ice Princess will you lighten up! We’re here to have a good time!”

Gray- “Maybe I will if you stop calling me names!” he pushes up against Lyon

Lyon, “Ugh, you’re still the same hot head as ever!” as he pushes back

Meredy, “Boy’s will you quit it!”

“Juvia agrees with Meredy, if you two don’t behave you’ll regret it later.”

“Oh-ho, and what will you do about it?” Asks Gray

Juvia and Meredy whisper to each other, giggle and nod, then walking up to their boyfriends whisper something in their ears. _‘No night games..’_

Widening their eyes, the boys put their arms around each other’s shoulder, “We’ll behave, we’ll behave!” causing the girls to chuckle.

 

That night after a late dinner the four of them sit around the living room and discuss what to do the next day. 

“It’s kind of a touristy town so there’s shopping areas, a museum, theatre…”

“Juvia hears there’s a nice onsen, it sounds relaxing.”

“How about we do that tomorrow, just us girls.” Giggles Meredy “We can spend the day being pampered, get facials and then after we can go to a salon and get our hair done!  Ooh a girls day out!”

“Juvia thinks that sounds like fun, but what about Gray-sama and Lyon?”

“Oh I think we can manage for a few hours on our own.”

“Yeah I agree with Lyon, you girls go enjoy yourselves and we’ll meet up for dinner.”

“Alright so girls day tomorrow!” squeals Meredy, “That’s going to be so much fun!”

Yawning, “Juvia is a little tired, I think I’m going to bed now.” She kisses Gray on the cheek. “Will you be long?”  She whispers in his ear

“No, babe, I’ll be up shortly.” Kissing her back. Smiling she says goodbye to the others and heads up to their room.  When he hears the door close he discusses the plans for the following day.

“Alright so Meredy you’re going to keep Juvia occupied during the day while Lyon and I get ready for dinner. She’s going to think we’re going to a very posh restaurant in town so.”

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure we look gorgeous for you two.” She smirks. “I already have plans of my own!” causing both guys to raise their eyebrows _‘plans?!’_

“Well looks like we all know what to do then. I’m heading up before she gets antsy.  See you guys in the morning.”  As he takes his leave. 

“It’s so nice they’re finally going to get married!” exclaims Meredy “I’m really happy for them!”

“Yeah, my little brother’s finally growing up…”

  

Creeping into the room, he sees Juvia asleep on the bed. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in putting his arm around her waist.  “Gray-sama?” she whispers a little groggy.

“It’s just me Juvy.”

She turns over and cuddles to his chest.

“Good night my love.” _‘Tomorrow, you’re going to be the happiest girl in the world…’_

 

“Come on Juvia, let’s get going already!”

“Juvia is coming!”

Meredy rushes Juvia out the door, yelling bye as they do.

 

“Okay fearless leader, what’s the plan?" 

“I’ve booked part of the Shifudo restaurant just for us.”

“Damn how much did that cost you?”

“Plenty now can you focus. We’ll be using a back patio dining area all to ourselves.”

“Well let’s get going then.”

 

“Oh this is so relaxing!”

“Juvia agrees. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

The two girls are lying on soft reclining spa beds in a private room, the total spa look. Wearing plush white robes, cucumbers on their eyes, facial treatments on their faces, hair wrapped in towels, the works. 

“So are you excited for dinner tonight? I think they plan to take us to a nice restaurant.”

“Yes, very much so. But Juvia is just happy spending any time she can with her Gray-sama.”

“I’m so happy you two finally got together!”

“So what’s next?” 

“Hair and nails!”

 

“How do you want to decorate this place?”

“How about a heart shaped arch for an entrance.”

“And what else?”

 

Hair done, nails and make up done, Meredy drags Juvia to a clothing store and heads for the dress section 

“So Gray likes blue right so let’s find you something stunning. Any particular shade?”

“Hmm, lighter blue nothing too dark.”

After searching for a little while the clerk points them to the perfect dress. “Gray-sama will love this one!”  A blue velvet floor length dress with a sweetheart corset top that cinches in at the waste and calves giving it a slight mermaid style skirt; a high slit over the left leg, a rhinestone band wraps around from the bust over her upper arms and around her back leaving much of it open.  The back of the dress has a slight train to it.  “Now we must find one for you Meredy!”

Meredy decides upon a white floor length dress that also has a sweetheart corset top that leaves her shoulders bare. The bust is covered in cherry pink colored rhinestones that taper down through a cinched waist and down into a flowing skirt.  A slit running up the front of the dress is revealed when she moves.  “The guys are gonna die when they see us!” 

 

Meredy and Juvia hire a coach to take them to the restaurant. They are met at the entrance by Lyon and Gray who are both speechless when they see them come out, mouths literally gaping.  

Gray- “You girls are just so..”

Lyon- “…stunning tonight!” 

Taking their girls hands they walk into the restaurant. Both of their eyes grow wide when they see the pink heart shaped ice arch.  “When did you learn to make colored ice!”  Juvia stammers.   

Gray- “I learned it for this special occasion.” He smiles 

Two tables were set up, one for each couple. Lyra appears and begins to play her harp and sing for them.

“Isn’t that one of Lucy’s spirits?” Meredy asks

Lyon- “Yes, Lucy and Natsu are staying at a local inn and she offered to help us with the music tonight.”

 

A 5 course meal begins. Ahi & Hotate _scallop_ Sashimi.  Ebi _Shrimp_ & vegetable Tempura.  Unagi Kabayaki _Eel Teriyaki_.  Nigiri Sushi (Hamachi _fish_ , Ikura _salmon_ , Tako _octopus_ , and Kani _crab_ ). Mitarashi Dango & Mochi Ice Cream. 

“Juvia is so full, the food was oishi! Delicious.” Gray just smiles at her.

Gray & Lyon- “Shall we dance?” They both stand and extent their hand to their girls. As Lyra continues to sing, the two couples waltz.

“Gray-sama, thank you for making Juvia so happy.” She rests her head on his chest.

“Lyon, you boys have out done yourselves tonight.”

Lyon- “The nights not over yet my dear.” He looks to Gray who motions to Lyra to stop singing and pulls Meredy back to their table.

 

Gray holds Juvia’s hands at length and bends down to one knee. Juvia’s eyes light up.  “Juvia you waited so patiently for me to finally realize how perfect we are for each other; water and ice.  I’ve grown to love you and cherish you for who you are and now know there could never be anyone out there more perfect than you.  Juvia darling will you marry me?”  He produces a ring from his pocket.  A ½ carat light blue almost teal colored heart shaped diamond with 2 smaller round diamonds flanking it on a platinum band 

“Gray-sama!” she screams. “Yes!”  He places the ring on her finger and kisses her.

 

“Awe, this was all worth helping Gray pull this off!” sighs Meredy. 

“Not just Gray.” Lyon takes her hand and also drops to one knee.  Meredy is stunned.  “I don’t have any fancy speeches prepared, I just know that I love you and want to marry you.  Meredy will you be my wife?”

“Lyon! Oh my God Yes!  I love you too!” he places a ring on her finger.  Standing he pulls her into a kiss.

 

“Congratulations Ice-heads!” They all turn to see Lucy and Natsu standing in the entrance grinning at them. 

“Thank you for helping them Lyra.” “You’re welcome Lucy!” as Lyra disappears.  “And to you two, welcome to the club!” She grins to Juvia and Meredy while waving her ringed finger.

 

Juvia and Meredy look at each other and smile huge smiles before turning to Lucy and waving their ringed fingers too.


End file.
